


Day 8 - Double Penetration

by LittleMissAnnie



Series: Kinktober 2019 [8]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Double Penetration, Explicit Language, F/M, Kinktober 2019, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 01:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20958401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAnnie/pseuds/LittleMissAnnie
Summary: Playing with toys is always a good way to begin R&R.





	Day 8 - Double Penetration

It was finally time for some much needed R&R. After having to reschedule a couple of times because of some crazy mission, Jack was positive that this was it, that this time he could actually leave the base and have some time for himself and for his girlfriend, Madlyn.

Making his way home, his thoughts were filled with all of the things he and Madlyn would be doing for the next two weeks, most of them implying not leaving their bedroom. He could already see all that he would do to her and that made him hard. Add to that the message she had left on his phone and it was no surprise why he was so eager to get home.

Madlyn was in the laundry room, waiting for the cycle to begin, when, all of a sudden, she felt Jack’s hands grabbing her waist and turning her to him. When she was face-to-face with him, she didn’t have the time to ask him anything. His lips were on hers as soon as she looked up to him, kissing her with a hunger and passion that told her just how much he wanted her.

She kissed him back and felt him grabbing her legs and placing her on top of the washing machine, pulling her closer to him. Madlyn could feel how turned on he was, his erection pressed against her, twitching as she started rubbing herself on him. She heard him growl her name and that made her shiver.

Jack placed a hand under her and quickly pulled her underwear out, gently placing her back on the washing machine. Feeling the vibration of the washing machine directly in her entrance made her moan in pleasure. Looking back at Jack, she saw a hint of mischief in his eyes.

He pressed his hand against her chest, making her lean against the wall behind her, leaving her entrance completely open for him. She saw the smirk on his face as he knelt down and pulled her closer to the edge. He placed one finger over her mount, rubbing small circles on it, making her moan his name.

Madlyn wanted more, she wanted to feel him inside of her; she wanted to feel him thrusting in and out of her, making her scream and moan his name, hearing him doing the same. She begged him to fuck her, telling him that she needed him, but he just smiled.

Suddenly, she felt his tongue licking her entrance from top to bottom, sticking it inside of her as fast and as deep as he could. She also felt him taking two fingers and starting to work on her ass. She knew then what was in store for her and she couldn’t wait. She felt herself come and told him so. Jack just increased the speed of his tongue and fingers until she screamed his name and her juices were dripping from his chin.

It didn’t take long after that for Jack to lose it completely. Grabbing Madlyn by her ass, he stood up and carried her to the bedroom, only stopping to kiss her or to remove a piece of clothing. As soon as they reached the bedroom, Jack laid Madlyn on the bed, removed the last pieces of clothing still on their bodies and told her to get on all fours.

Jack decided to take things to a new level and pulled out Madlyn’s vibrator, the one she would use when he would be stuck on the base for weeks on end, the one he had given her on her birthday. Jack started with her nipples, but the ultimate target was her ass. He couldn’t wait to see how she would react to have him fuck her along with the toy. Moving the toy to her mount, he began rubbing her clit with it. He saw her squirm in pleasure, begging him not to stop, until he saw her shaking and heard her scream his name as she came. Sliding it to her folds, he took his time before thrusting it inside of her. By now, she was grabbing the sheets as if her life depended on it and he knew it wouldn’t take long for her to come again. Thrusting it in and out of her, he saw her come again and again. He couldn’t wait any longer, he needed to be inside of her.

Pulling the toy out, Jack quickly replaced it with his cock and started thrusting inside of her, hitting her core with each thrust. He slid the toy in her ass, slowly to give her time to adjust. After a little while, the was completely inside of her and he started thrusting again, only this time he was decided in doing what she had been begging him. He started slow, but as time went by and with her begging him to come inside of her and with her, he was having a hard time holding back.

Thrusting inside of her at the same time as he would thrust the toy, Jack could hear Madlyn scream his name in absolute ecstasy and he knew then that he was done for it. A couple of fast and hard thrusts and he felt her cramping around his cock, which, in return, made him come inside of her, just like she wanted.

Taking the vibrator and placing it on his nightstand, he got out from inside of her and laid next to her, both trying to catch their breaths. As soon as Jack was able, he got up and went to the bathroom to retrieve a wet cloth. Coming back to the bed, he spread her legs and cleaned her up. Taking a look at Madlyn, he saw the smile of pure bliss on her lips and he knew that she was happy.

Discarding the cloth to the hamper, he laid back down and pulled her close. She snuggled on his side and laid her head on his chest. Jack then remembered that he still hadn’t turn off the vibrator. Grabbing it, he shut it off and left it there. It didn’t take long for both of them to start to feel the sweet pull of sleep take over.

Allowing himself to fully relax with Madlyn in his arms, Jack knew then that that was only the beginning of a long R&R.


End file.
